What if love
by KirstenCB
Summary: The 74th hunger games have arrived. Primrose Everdeen has been reaped, Katniss has volenteered.. But than, a new volenteer steps up. Merope Whishart and then everything changes.


**The reaping**

* * *

I woke up early today and immediately felt wide awake. Today was the day of the reaping a day that everyone either looked forward to or was scared to death of. District twelve would only count for the last one. I heard my mother and father arguing in the living room, my father sounded drunk already, they probably had been up all night like every year before the reaping. My mother was close to crying, panicking about how big the chances were that my name would be picked this afternoon. I walked into the living room where I ignored my parents and walked straight to the tub standing in the kitchen, my mother had already filled it up so I quickly undressed and got into the warm water. I washed my long dark hair and olive colored skin till it hurt, everyone was supposed to look as proper as possible. When I was done I grabbed the towel my mom got for me and quickly dried myself. I was cleaner than I had been all year long for it wasn't usual to be clean in district twelve, especially not in the part that was called the seam, we hardly got anything in here. Sure my family lived on the edge of the seam close to the more wealthy estate of our disadvantaged district but that didn't mean we got it better than any other family in the seam. My father who turned into some alcoholic after a mining accident that had caused many people their lives couldn't work anymore and even with me and my mother doing everything they possibly could to get some money or at least some food we hardly made it. Sure sometimes when we were lucky, I got along with the Mellark family very well meaning they sometimes gave me the left over's from the bakery they owned. A soft smile appeared on my face as I thought of Peeta, who always was good to me, he was my friend, one of the few close friends I had. A soft sigh escaped my lips as my thoughts drifted off for a moment. As I was completely dry I put on a white dress and braided my hair. I guess I looked proper cause my mother came walking in immediately letting out a yelp in amazement. ''Merope you look beautiful.'' She muttered. I smiled faintly before I put on my shoes and walked towards the door. ''Thanks mom, I'm going to take a walk I'll be home in time for the reaping.'' That said I walked out of the door and started walking in the direction of the bakery.

_No one to be found_. I thought to myself so I continued strolling down the streets. The tension that was hanging in the air didn't end as I walked out of the door of my own ''safe'' house it was floating around the whole district. I just kept on walking till everyone was turning home for their possible last meal as a complete family. Of course the chance was there I wouldn't come home anymore but lately I had figured that it wouldn't even be that bad not to come back there. With my dad always drunk and my mother always working there was not much left there for me. As I returned my mother was fixing the last things for dinner and my dad was snoring everyone's ears off while laying on the couch. With a sigh I sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed some food. There wasn't much to eat except for the fresh bread I noticed on the table which brought an immediate smile on my face. ''Peeta brought some extra's again.'' It was more a statement then a question but my mother answered anyway. ''Yes he did. Such a sweet boy.'' I nodded slowly and grabbed a piece immediately started eating. When my dad woke up mom and I had already finished our meals. He growled softly clearly disagreeing with the fact that we had started without him but decided not to start an argument which definitely was good for I really didn't feel like fighting against him anymore. I already got up grabbing my plate and some other stuff to clean up when my father grabbed my arm. ''Not today Mer.'' He spoke, his voice plain and sleepy yet for a moment there was something that reminded me of how he used to be. ''Thank you'' I muttered more or less because of that I sat back down now watching my father eat his meal. ''I have to go, the reaping is going to start soon.'' I said looking at the clock hanging in the kitchen. ''I'll see you after.'' I kissed my parents goodbye not knowing what was going to happen and then I left. _Time to sign in, _I thought as I walked down the streets between several other children. It felt like it took ages to get to the front of the line where they took some blood and then send me into the crowd. Now we just had to wait. Wait and see who would be send off to their death.

* * *

''Welcome, welcome, welcome, Happy hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favor.'' Effie's voice echoed through my head. I looked around to find Peeta in the crowd and as I spotted him I noticed he was looking at me I offered him a quick smile before I turned my gaze forwards again. ''Before we begin we have a very special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol.'' She said overly enthusiastic. As soon as she was done talking the anthem started and the annual movie about how we brought the hunger games on ourselves and how great the Capitol was to us. All propaganda if you ask me but of course no one would ever say that out loud. As the movie stopped Effie just stood there a proud smile on her face. ''Now the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing district 12 to participate in the 74th annual hunger games!'' Everyone keeps silent for no one is happy about what is going to happen now. ''As usual, ladies first'' Effie says as she walks up to the large bowl containing thousands of small pieces of paper with our names on it. With one smooth movement she picks out a piece of paper and carefully unfolds it. Without another word she faces the crowd and reads the name. 'Primrose Everdeen!' Before I can even think about all the reasons it is wrong to send her there another girl jumps to the center screaming her name as I look over my shoulder I spot a girl with long black hair and immediately recognize her. Katniss Everdeen, I had seen her several times as she was selling stuff in the hob as I was buying booze for my father. ''I volunteer!'' She yelled ''I volunteer!'' Her voice filled with panic goes trough marrow and bone. I start panicking lightly as well by I seeing how she walks forward. I don't know why exactly I didn't know her quite well. All I I do know is that lots of people are depending on her food supply and she has been more useful than I will ever be and another point - one that breaks my heart - Peeta has a thing for her. Or at least.. the girl he described once had long black hair, grey eyes and an olive colored skin, and he always talked about how she had some sort of special talent. It sometimes made me laugh cause he never had the courage to even talk to her yet he seemed crazy about the girl. At that point I feel myself stepping out of the group. ''Stop! Stop it!'' I immediately feel the strong arms of peacekeepers holding me like they held Katniss just a moment ago. ''I'll go! I volunteer don't take them!'' As I realize what I just did my mouth drops open to let out a scream but nothing comes out. I hear a woman cry heavily and I see the shocked faces of people around me. The peacekeepers let me go and I walk forward in one straight line. It's probably the first time that district 12 has a volunteer and now they even have two. Nobody seems to really know how to respond even Effie seemed confounded for a moment. ''Very well.'' She muttered. I turned my back to the stage and looked at Katniss. ''I'll take your place.'' Those were the only words I spoke before I got on stage and Effie directed me straight next to her.

''What's your name?'' She asked still a little off, she even seemed a little overwhelmed by the sudden change of events. ''Merope Whishart'' I mumble softly. ''Well Merope that was quite a brave thing to do.'' She smiles brightly and keeps her eyes locked on my face. As I stand in front of the crowd I feel completely dazed, I don't understand how I even got up here. Who would willingly go into that hell and wait to be killed. _You apparently. _I think to myself as I let out a soft sigh. ''I guess.'' I mumble again, this time my voice is a little shaky and I look into the crowd to find Peeta. His eyes say more than thousand words, he's sad, terrified, angry and there is something else written on his face, something I can't place. ''Sorry.'' I mime to him before Effie takes over again and I turn my gaze towards the ground. Effie shortly introduces me and then applauses but no one returns the favor. Then I see some movement in the corner of my eye a few of my friends press their three middle fingers against their lips before raising them towards me. Respect. More people raise their hands now mostly people I know though. I assume they know why I did what I did. Yet I will never know that for sure. I smile softly unable to even let out a sound or respond any other way. Effie immediately stops them by returning to her program. ''And now for the boys.'' She says before she turns and marches over to the big bowl grabbing another small white piece of paper. She opens it quickly and reads the name her voice now rather strict. ''Peeta Mellark.'' I see all faces turning towards the boy I was just looking at. ''NO!'' I yell before even realizing I opened my mouth. Tears fill my eyes and I'm desperately hoping that someone will stick up for him. Someone has to volunteer! As I look up my watery eyes show me nothing but a haze. ''Please.'' I mumble real soft. It wasn't supposed to go this way! As Peeta is escorted to the stage he hesitates for a moment before he steps on and takes his place on Effies other side. I feel tears pricking in my eyes and quickly blink a few times to make it go away but one escapes. ''Here they are, our tributes for district twelve!'' Effie speaks quicker than she normally does, as if she can't wait to leave the stage. ''Well come on you two take bows.'' Effie says. We slowly turn towards each other and I don't dare to look at Peeta. Suddenly I feel his warm strong arms around me. ''Stupid'' He mumbles before Effie comes in between and we're send off the building of justice.


End file.
